EVILTIME
by SHIZOO
Summary: No Talk No Play No Love "On obéit depuis trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui, c'est fini."


**. EVILTIME . **

_Look into my eyes._

Le building de la SS Compagny est le plus imposant bâtiment du centre de Seoul. L'Ordinateur est posé sur ses quatre façades et répète inlassablement 'No Talk, No Play, No Love', loi que les citoyens suivent à la lettre. Leurs visages hagards se suivent en dizaines de files parfaites alors qu'ils se rendent à leur cellule de conditionnement pour la nuit. Les Contrôleurs, la police du gouvernement, se ferait un plaisir de punir ceux qui ne respecteraient pas le couvre-feu. La nuit est pourtant installée depuis longtemps sur Seoul, et il faudra se lever à l'aube pour le lendemain. Assise en haut du building accueillant l'Ordinateur en son sein, Eun Hae regarde ses compatriotes agir comme du bétail. La fatigue et la peur ont été les seules armes de l'Ordinateur contre la rébellion, mais tellement efficace. Deux écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, l'adolescente écoute avec bonheur des chansons d'avant l'Inhalation. Elle n'entend pas quelqu'un arriver dans son dos et frémit lorsque l'intrus pose une main sur son épaule. Si elle avait sursauté, avec ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, elle aurait atterri cinquante étages plus bas, le crâne fracassé sur le bitume, ses magnifiques torsades noires maculées de sang et ses prunelles enfer ouverte sur le néant. Ji Hoo frissonne en pensant à ce qu'il a failli déclencher. Si Eun Hae venait à mourir, il ne saurait plus quoi faire. La jeune femme le coupe dans ses pensées en se blottissant contre lui. Debout dans son dos, il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et ils observent le ciel moucheté d'étoiles.

**- On n'aura jamais trente ans pas vrai ?**

Ils brisent toutes les règles. Ne pas parler. Ne pas s'amuser, mais Eun Hae respire par la musique. Être couchés quand l'Ordinateur l'ordonne, mais tout deux se fichent bien de l'autorité de la machine. Ne pas aimer. Mais comment s'en empêcher quand on sait combien sa vie est courte. Ji Hoo aimerait ne pas répondre. Mais les prunelles au noir de l'enfer le fixe sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Il détourne la tête de ce visage appuyé contre son ventre, mais sa voix le trahit malgré tout.

**- Les mutations de nos gènes… J'ai pas tout compris. Mais ça a foiré. Ils ont raccourcis notre espérance de vie.**

**- Même pour Yun Hee ?**

Le silence implorant est plus cruel qu'un oui prononcé sans états d'âme. Aux yeux du monde, Ji Hoo, Eun Hae, Yun Hee et les jumeaux Hee Suk et Jae Suk, sont les enfants les plus riches de Corée, ce qui leur confère légèrement plus de liberté qu'au reste de la population. Pas au point où ils en sont tout de même. En réalité, les cinq enfants sont le fruit d'une expérience tenue secrète dont l'unique but est de devenir des leaders et des agents capables de formater l'Ordinateur et de renverser le régime en place depuis trente ans. Mais les chercheurs ont agi comme leur ennemi. Ces cinq là ont une vie pire que celle offerte au coréen moyen. Leur sentiments humains sacrifiés pour la grandeur d'un projet en lequel ils n'ont pu choisir de participer. Leur vie, car même s'ils gagnent ce combat là, ils ne pourrant jamais en profiter. Et Yun Hee, malheureuse soldate ayant payée au prix fort la sélection de son fœtus par sa vue. Alors Eun Hae regarde le monde chaque jour comme si c'était la première fois pour décrire à son amie ce qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais. C'est si injuste de lui voler à la fois sa vision du monde et son existence à l'intérieur. Ji Hoo croyait la discussion terminée, mais son amie a le cœur gros. Ses cheveux torsadés tressautent avec légèreté sur ses épaules quand elle secoue la tête avec douceur.

**- Je veux être la dernière à mourir.**

La surprise paralyse un instant le coréen. Puis la fureur le submerge et il attrape son amie par les épaules pour la secouer avec violence.

**- C'est mon rôle ça ! Être le dernier à souffrir !**

Ses magnifiques yeux noirs restent toujours aussi neutres alors qu'elle dissimule la douleur qu'elle ressent dans la hanche par sa faute.

**- Je tiendrai. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai enterré le dernier de vous quatre.**

**- Mais…**

**- Tais-toi ! Je vous dois bien ça.**

**- Avoir le cœur déchiré sur des années parce qu'on a menti pour te faire plaisir ?**

**- Crétin !**

La surprise les fige tout les deux. Prudents, ils se penchent au dessus du vide pour vérifier que le cri n'a pas été entendu. Mais l'Ordinateur continue sa litanie et personne ne lève les yeux vers lui, et donc vers eux. Les deux adolescents mettent plusieurs minutes à retrouver un rythme cardiaque convenable. Puis Eun Hae se relève et se dirige d'un pas assuré vers la sortie. Elle ne jette pas un regard en arrière, et Ji Hoo n'a pas la force de l'arrêter alors il se contente de regarder les bouclettes sautiller sur le dos de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle claque la porte en fer, il admet sa défaite. La plus grande preuve d'amour. Vouloir mourir après l'être aimé pour lui éviter la souffrance de vivre avec ce vide blessant comme seul compagnon. L'unique preuve d'un amour fusionnel. Son portable vibre dans sa poche, et il se rappelle avec tristesse que ce genre de gadget est désormais réservé à une minuscule élite de gosses de riches. En réalité, c'est un moyen pour l'Ordinateur de leur donner l'illusion qu'ils sont privilégiés alors qu'ils sont sans cesse sous surveillance. « Oublie pas ton anniversaire demain. » La tournure de la phrase des jumeaux fait sourire Ji Hoo, geste pourtant prohibé par le gouvernement. Les cinq adolescents créés pour faire renaître Seoul ont tout en commun. Leur trace ADN, leurs rêves, leur vision du monde, leurs projets. Leur date d'anniversaire. Et l'obligation de mourir, seul, à trente ans.


End file.
